


Dream Team smutshots

by Annoymous_shipper



Series: Dream team shit [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Cockwarming, Collars, Consent, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Double Penetration, Fucking Machine, I’m sorry, M/M, M/M/M, Masochism, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not like inpreg breeding, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Petplay, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Threesome, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, idk - Freeform, just like super hard sex, m/m - Freeform, safe sex, shock collar, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoymous_shipper/pseuds/Annoymous_shipper
Summary: Just some smut for the sake of practicing writingSorry if this is weirdNote that if The Dream Team or anyone is uncomfortable with this sort of thing this will be taken down without questionAlso, don’t force relationships onto the Dream team, they are real people guys
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream team shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143299
Comments: 24
Kudos: 283





	1. Intro

Hello! Request shit for me to write here! 

Also note that I don’t do every single request, a lot of them are similar so I will focus on others instead.

I will not do:  
Scat or feces (might do piss idk)  
Rape/Non-con/Dub-con  
Underaged  
Or  
Necrophilia (idk how to write it properly) 

I will do:  
Anything in the tags  
And most things you comment, so you should comment 

Ships I’m willing to do:

Dreamnotfound  
Dreamnap  
Sapnotfound  
Poly!Dreamteam  
If you have a different ship, that’s fine too ig 

Happy shipping, dudes! Enjoy :)


	2. Dreamnotnap/Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about polydteam/dreamnotnap with punishment and sensory deprivation? bottom dream

Dream waited anxiously for something, anything to happen. The anticipation for his lovers to even start his punishment was getting stronger and stronger. 

Unfortunately he could only be patient for so long, a frustrated sound escaped his lips before he weakly grinned down onto the bed, desperately trying to grasp someone’s attention or at least ease his throbbing cock.

“Dream.” He heard his Sapnap warn in a dark voice. At least he knew they were still there, just observing.  
“Do something! I’m bored.” Dream whined, grinding down again. This time he felt George’s hands roughly grab his hips, holding him hostage.  
“You seem to forget, slut, this is your punishment. You don’t call the shots.” George growled into his ear, his harsh tone made Dream let out a small moan. He heard George snicker, releasing his grip and backing away.

“You really are a whore.”  
“I bet he doesn’t even remember what he did. Too caught up wishing we will fulfill his slutty fantasies to think.”  
“Dreamie probably did it just to get punishment. Such a little pain slut.”  
Sapnap laughed. The degradation made him shift on the bed uncomfortably, his cock harder than ever.

Dream has never felt so vulnerable, completely in his partners control. He felt two pairs of eyes staring down at him, though he couldn’t see them directly. His hands were bound behind his back and his eyes were covered with a silky cloth. It was erotic, being so exposed and immobilized, not knowing what is going to happen. Dream’s head was swarmed with lust. His mind was racing with possibilities and the anticipation for something was only growing. 

Sapnap was the first to make a move, leaning down to lock his lips with Dream’s. He tangled his fingers through his blond hair, pulling on the strands just enough to make it hurt. Dream let out a low moan, wishing he could get his hands on Sapnap. He was always a rough kisser, biting on Dream’s lips until they bled and keeping him captive him till he couldn’t breathe.  
Dream was obsessed with Sapnap’s kisses. He whined against his mouth, a stream of moans pulling out of him when Sapnap gripped Dream’s neck and cut off his airflow. The lack of air began to swarm his head, he just wanted more and more.

“Oh baby boy, what are we going to do with you.” George whispered to him, giving a kiss to his shoulder, biting the skin there.  
“You’ve been bad, not listening to rules and bothering us during streams. You know you need punishment tonight, understand?”  
Sapnap temporarily moved off the blond, allowing him to respond.  
“Yes sir.” He replied, already out of breath. 

“What are your safe words?”  
“Green for go, yellow for slow down and red for stop.”  
“Good boy.” He praised, petting his hair as he motioned Sapnap to move away from Dream. His boyfriend obliged, though upset, he got up from the bed. Dream looked in Sapnap’s direction wondering why he left and giving a sad expression.  
“He’ll be back soon, baby, I just wanted to play with you for a little while.” George touched this shoulder, making Dream mewl.  
“You horny fuck, I barely touched you.” He gripped the sides of his face, forcing him to face him.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, puppy. I’m going to spank you until you scream for forgiveness and if you take it like a good little whore, I’ll let you ride Sapnap. You don’t have permission to cum tonight. Do you understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Dream moaned, already excited.  
George draped Dream over his lap, firmly holding him down with his arm. A shiver ran down Dream’s spine at this position. He was in George’s complete control. George pinched his ass, making Dream moan again.  
“You have such a nice ass, so fucking perfect.” He praised, massaging the skin under his hand. 

“I want you to count each strike out loud, understand?” George’s voice was harsh but Dream could hear the love underneath his words.  
“Yes sir.” He was nervous, to say the least. It’s not that he didn’t trust George, he was just worried about how he’d react to this. What if he messes everything up and has to stop the scene? What if it’s too much? He knows his boyfriends would respect his wishes to stop but he just wanted to be good for them. All concerned disappeared from his head as soon as the first hit landed. He cried out, the pain shooting through his leg. It hurt so badly, yet he couldn’t get enough.  
“One sir!” Dream yelled out. Sapnap held a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his moans as he slowly jerked his hand up and down his shaft to the sound of Dream. The second hit went on his left cheek.  
“Two sir!” He screamed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. George cooed at him, petting his already pink cheeks under his fingertips. 

By six strikes he was crying, at ten he was sobbing and by twenty he was completely gone.  
“Twenty one sir..” he cried, almost choking on his sobs. His ass was beet red and burning like a motherfucker. George watched as another bright red handprint imprinted onto the skin, marking him. Dream truly didn’t know why everything felt so much more intense than normal. The loss of sight and touch most likely sending his nerves into overdrive, making him so much more sensitive. George definitely wasn’t helping either, each slap was harder than the last, every one was full of power. 

“What’s the matter baby? Too much for you?” George asked in a degrading way, using a voice similar to how you would when talking to a dog.  
“Please fuck me sir, I’ll be a good boy, I promise, I just wanna be good for you.” He sobbed, squirming on George’s lap.  
Sapnap was obsessed with his cries, beginning to lose his control and rubbing the head of his dick, imagining it was his boyfriends hands on him. George gripped onto Dream’s hair, shoving his face into the mattress. 

“I didn’t ask you to beg.” He smacked his ass again, slamming his hand down as hard as he could. Dream screamed out again, his legs shaking as he sobbed into the mattress. He loved being so overwhelmed with pain that he couldn’t think, this situation is no different.  
“What’s that slut? I don’t think I heard you count?” George slapped his ass again and again, pace not falling suit at all.  
“Oh now you don’t want to talk? You were very talkative before, what changed?”  
Dream sobbed into the mattress, pulling on his tied hands in a futile attempt to escape the bonds. Every slap forced a high pitched moan out of Dream’s mouth. 

When George finally stopped Dream was left crying over his lap.  
“I just want to be good for you sir, I’m sorry for being bad, I’m so sorry” he babbled choking on his cries. George released his hair, petting his bruised ass to soothe the pain.  
“You did so good baby, I’m so proud of you.” Dream sniffled at the praise, his cock aching horribly.  
“Color?” Sapnap asked, running his fingers through Dream’s hair softly.  
“Green-yellow-ish? Like lime green? I just need a minute.” He croaked out, his voice hurting from the screaming. George lifted Dream up holding him close to his chest. Sapnap sat down on the bed, holding his arms out to show George he wanted to hug his boyfriend. He gave Dream up, though sad about it and placed him on top of Sapnap’s lap. 

“Hey baby, you handled that perfectly. You are such a good boy, I love you so much.” He kissed his cheek.  
“Do you want me to untie you?” Dream shook his head, hiding his face into Sapnap’s neck.  
“No, I wanna keep going. Just wanted a break, I love you too.” He sounded out of breath but he truly did love Sapnap, though his head was very foggy. Dream was surprised he could even form a proper sentence. George moved behind Dream to hug him as well.  
“Did I go too far? I’m sorry darling, I should’ve asked for a color..” He whispered, rubbing his shoulder so gently it was like he was handling a China doll.  
“It’s okay George, I’m fine. My butt hurts though.” He giggled, nuzzling closer to Sapnap. Both laughed with him, just enjoying the small break from the intense scene. 

“I think I’m okay now, can we please continue?”  
“Alright, remember, use your safe words when you need them. Promise me baby boy?”  
“I promise.” 

Sapnap and George smiled, even though Dream couldn’t see it.  
“Okay, let’s get you prepped, Dreamie.”  
George backed away from the pair, letting Sapnap take control now. Dream was manhandled by Sapnap, pushed onto the bed, ass up for his boyfriend to use.  
“George really did a number on you.” He pushed down on his ass, making Dream gasp at the pain. Sapnap smiled at the reaction, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube. He coated his fingers, generously and began to rim his hole. 

“You know how much I wanted to touch you while George spanked you senseless? How beautiful those cries sounded? God I can listen to you sob for hours.” Sapnap knows how sadistic he sounded, but he knows that Dream loves it. It was fairly easy to stick the first finger in, almost as if he had already prepped himself.  
“Oh Dreamie, you’re already prepped for my cock. Needy whore, couldn’t wait to get fucked so you prepped just so I could get to the point.” Sapnap laughed, pulling Dream up from the bed to ground him back onto his lap. Dream gave an embarrassed look, shifting in his lap uncomfortably. Sapnap gave him a kiss to the neck, for reassurance sake.

Dream lined himself up with Sapnap’s cock as best he could, though he got a little help from Sapnap and finally sat down on his dick. The feeling of being so full began to surround him, the only thought going through his head was to be a good boy and please his boyfriend. Leaving no time to adjust, Dream already began bouncing on his cock. The head just barely missing his prostate each time, but the pleasure still shot throughout his whole body as he was fucking down on Sapnap. Dream’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as the pleasure consumed his whole body.  
“Color?”  
“Green! It’s so fucking green Jesus Christ!”

Sapnap on the other hand was on cloud fucking nine, watching Dream completely unravel right in front of him, so overtaken by need that he just fucks down without any regain. It was pretty hot. At some point Sapnap had to help him out a little bit, his thrusts were getting sloppy as he had no way of grounding himself. He placed his hands on Dream’s waist, thrusting up to meet his own and reaching farther inside Dream than before. As soon as the head brushed that special spot a loud moan ripped out of him.  
“Sapnap! Right there, please, please, it feels so good! I’ll be good, I swear, please baby, oh my god-“ he moaned bouncing as fast and hard as he could. 

George was doing something similar to what Sapnap was doing before, getting off to his boyfriends going at it. It’s not as satisfying as getting fucked or fucking them, but it was worth it to watch both of them fall apart in each other’s arms. He picked up the pace, seeing as both of their thrusts were getting even sloppier than before. 

“Holy fuck Dream, you’re so good, I love you so so much-“  
“Come in me! Please! I just want to be good for you baby, I’m a good boy. Your good boy! Please finish” he cried, clearly not handling this pace when he isn’t allowed to finish himself. Sapnap slamming Dream down each thrust now was making his sore ass spike in pain in time with the thrusts. It burned, but it was perfect in every possible way.  
“You’re such a good boy-fucking hell, I’m gonna come!” 

George was obsessed with how vocal both of them were, expressing their emotions so strongly during sex. He was so so close, just like Sapnap. 

A few hard thrusts later and Sapnap finally finished inside Dream, George following shortly after and making sure it get it all over Dream’s back. Dream’s dick was still rock hard and throbbing in between him and Sapnap’s chests. He whined at the pain it brought with it, as well as the pain in his ass. All three of them were sweaty, tired and covered in cum. 

“I’ll start the bath, you untie our baby.” Sapnap said as he set Dream down on the bed, his limp form drenched and shaking. George quickly untied the tight rope on his wrists and removed the blindfold, staring at his lover, his Dream. For starters, his lips were swollen and glossy from quite literally drooling from Sapnap’s dick, his eyes are glossy from crying and his cheeks were still wet, his ass was irritated and littered with George’s handprints and his wrists dawned bruises from his struggling to get out of the ties. He looked wrecked, but George found him absolutely beautiful. 

“Like what you see hot stuff?” Dream laughed with that stupid grin wide on his face, his voice raspy and dry from everything. George held his cheek in his hand, wiping away a tear. 

“You bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Sorry this took so long to write I was having serious trouble with focusing. If you have any notes please let me know I’m working to improve!! Merry Christmas people :))


	3. Dreamnap/Maid outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw art of this and now I want it lol, some maid nap with top dream or George pls (Could include any kinks you want!) -but if you want suggestions, praise, degradation and maybe collars o-o

How did it get like this? Sapnap found himself asking in the mist of all of the chaos in his head. The silky cloth bunched up in the balls of his fists and a nervous smile was spread across his face. It’s not that he doesn’t want to do this, wear such a degrading outfit in front of his boyfriend, no. He was just wondering how in the world he was supposed to function probably when his partner is giving him that face. He had a dopey grin, his eyes full of lust with hints of love shown in his overblown pupils. The maid outfit was Dream’s idea, before this he had never considered wearing a dress but he was starting to get used to it. The skirt was short, only going halfway down his thighs, the apron and accents were sew delicately with lace, tied together with a bow on he small of his back. The dress came with wrist cuffs, thigh highs and lace underwear that truly didn’t cover a thing up. 

“Stop doing that-“ Sapnap giggled, his grip loosening on the maid outfit.   
“Doing what?” Dream laughed back, his eyes never moving away from him.  
“Staring! This is embarrassing enough as it is, you dick.”   
Dream smiled, reaching out to grab his boyfriend and drag him onto the bed. He maneuvered himself on top of him, settling with hugging him for now. Sapnap couldn’t help another laugh erupt at the affection, he then placed a kiss on Dream’s neck, just to add to the fluffy moment. 

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want too, baby. I don’t want to have sex knowing you aren’t enjoying it.”   
Sapnap scoffed, wrapping his arms around Dream’s neck.   
“I was a little insecure earlier, scared you wouldn’t like how I looked, but now that I’ve gotten used to it..” he hesitated, “I kinda like it? Is that weird?” Dream shook his head before nuzzling his face into Sapnap’s chest.  
“You look absolutely amazing and it’s not weird at all, I made sure this was comfortable for you so I don’t blame you.” They exchanged smiles for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Okay okay, no more mushy crap anymore. Fuck me!” Sapnap exclaimed, shoving Dream off of him and standing up. His boyfriend agreed silently, sitting up and watching as Sapnap adjusted himself comfortably on the bed.   
Dream moved on top of him again, this time he had him pinned down rather than just holding him. He kept his wrists held above his head and legs spread out, nestling his hips in between them. He began to kiss his neck, feeling the soft flesh under his mouth. Sapnap squirmed in his grasp, feeling embarrassed again. 

“Dream, please.” He whispered as Dream began to bite at his neck, digging his teeth into his skin. The sharp pain that came with the bite made Sapnap let out a high pitched cry, he squirmed again, feeling Dream smile against his collarbone. He had a habit of abusing Sapnap’s neck, knowing it made him get all worked up when he marked him with bite marks. He’d litter his neck with hickeys, show the world that he belonged to one person and one person only. Sapnap was all his.   
“Dream..” he weakly moaned, pulling him back to earth.   
“Yes baby? What’s wrong?” Dream asked, grinding his hips into Sapnap’s skirt, rubbing their cocks against each other.   
Sapnap moaned again at the friction, unable to get the words out of his mouth. 

“Aw, my little whore wants me to touch his pathetic cock.” He grind down again. “Ive barley done anything and you’re already hard. Such a slut for me.” Sapnap lowly moaned, giving pleading eyes to Dream.   
“I—I want you, please, please Dream.” He whined as Dream continued to grind down on him, keeping consistent thrusting.   
“Baby boy, you’re quite needy today, aren’t you? Is it this dress? You should feel ashamed, liking such a degrading outfit. Can’t say it doesn’t suit you though.” He moved Sapnap’s hands in a way that would allow Dream to hold them both with one hand, the other squeezing his lovers thigh, loving the way he groaned at the action.   
“You have such nice, thick thighs and I would be lying if I didn’t say the skirt put them perfectly on display for me to see.” 

Dream tend to talk a lot during sex, anyone else would find it somewhat weird, but Sapnap couldn’t get enough of it. The way his voice would deepen when he was thinking of especially dirty thoughts and how descriptive he was. It was addictive. Dream continued to kneed his thigh, pinching and squeezing the flesh.  
“Dream, stop teasing!” He whined, struggling in his strong grip. Dream laughed again, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. His complaining only urged Dream to tease him more if he was being honest, however, he was getting impatient as well. That’s when he remembered something, breaking the kiss.

“I have a gift for you, almost forgot about it!” He exclaimed, clearly excited. Sapnap smiled at him as Dream released his wrists to get up. He propped himself up with his elbows, watching his boyfriend rush to the closet to pull out a box.   
“Did you now? I hope it’s good enough to interrupt our sex.”   
“Oh no, it’s a sex gift.”  
This made Sapnap perk up, smile growing already. Dream returned with a small black box with a bow on the top. He opened the box revealing a light pink collar, of all things.

Sapnap gulped.   
“You want me to wear this?”  
“Only if you’re comfortable.” Sapnap picked up the collar, examining it. The leather was soft, almost stretchy if he were to pull on it hard enough. It was thick, heavy in his hands and the tag was a shiny gold color. Engraved onto the metal was the words “Dream’s bitch” in bold lettering.  
“Oh god, you hate it—I’m sorry.” Dream took it out of his hand. “Let’s just fuck, okay?“

“Wait no!” Sapnap urgently ripped the collar back into his own hands, holding it close to his chest.   
“I want to wear it.” He insisted, smile on his face. He didn’t say this out of pity or guilt, he genuinely wanted to wear it. It showed that he had someone, it’s a reminder to himself and anyone who saw it.   
“I love it, baby, I love it so much.”   
Dream looked confused, touching the side of Sapnap’s face.   
“You don’t have to lie to me, you know that right?”  
“I’m not lying! I want to be yours Dream, I want everyone to know I’m all yours. That’s why I wear this dress and that’s why I’ll be wearing this collar, it’s all for you, Dream.” 

He heard Dream inhale at his words, gently holding Sapnap’s face. Dream leaned in for a kiss, which he gladly accepted. It was soft, sweet even. They broke for air, a wide smile on both of their faces.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too, Sapnap.”   
Dream picked the collar up again, putting it on Sapnap. It fit perfect, thankfully. They both laughed for a moment before Sapnap dragged them both back into the same position as before. The collar felt nice on his neck, not too tight and not too loose, the tag clearly displaying who he belonged too. 

“Turn around so I can prep you, darling. Ass up, if you will.” He said as he pulled away, slightly out of breath and moving to grab the lube. Sapnap eagerly flipped over, laying on his stomach with his knees propped up, giving Dream a perfect view of his ass underneath his panties.   
“You are absolutely gorgeous.” Dream said in awe, pinching Sapnap’s ass like he did before. Sapnap whined a bit, desperate to get something in him already.   
“Needy whore.” 

Dream started lubing up three fingers, removing the lace underwear from Sapnap and prodding the first finger at his hole. He felt Sapnap shutter in anticipation. Once he finally stuffed his index finger inside, Sapnap audibly exhaled, relief dripping in his tone. Dream pumped his finger in and out of Sapnap’s hole, ignoring the pants and winces from the man under him. He soon stuck the second finger in, scissoring and opening Sapnap up. At this point, he had gotten used to the initial intrusion and his moans began to sound more pleasant. Dream smirked, pressing down on the spot he knew made Sapnap cry out. 

He worked him open, gently massaging his thigh as he continued to stretch the tight hole around his fingers. Sapnap hurried his face into the pillow, Dream normally wouldn’t allow it but the sound of him struggling to muffle the loud moans was entertaining.   
“Dream, I’m ready.”  
“I’ve only done two fingers, my love. You really are desperate, huh?”   
“I don’t care, I just need you inside me. I want you. I can handle it, please Dream.” His voice was full of need, laced with desire and he was completely out of breath, eyes lidded and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Dream couldn’t say no to him. 

He smiled, petting Sapnap’s head for a moment and began to unzip his pants.   
“Don’t complain to me later when your ass hurts.” Sapnap let himself laugh at the comment.   
“You’re dick is worth that.”   
“Is it now?”  
“Always has and always will be.” 

Dream lined himself up with Sapnap’s stretched hole, leaning forward to rest his hands at either side of his boyfriends head.   
“Ready baby doll?”  
“Yes, my dearest” he said somewhat jokingly.   
He started pushing himself in inch by inch, slowly, agonizingly slow. Sapnap had to admit, he felt so much more full without the extra prep, the stretch burned and he felt himself quite literally shake at the feeling. It was just so much, just on the edge of overwhelming. Sapnap loved it. High pitched cries and sharp inhales were the only thing exchanged as Dream bottomed out. 

“You’re so fucking tight, holy shit.” Dream whispered, moaning lowly. Sapnap took his time getting used to the intrusion, his mind clouding with want. Once he began to shift his hips back, trying to signal he was ready, Dream began to move. It was gentle, thrusting ever so carefully as to not hurt his Sapnap. Meanwhile, Sapnap was absolutely gone, his mouth opened to moan but nothing came out as he tilted his head back. The pleasure shooting throughout his body made him want to cry, it was amazing in the best way possible.   
“Dream, please,” he moaned.   
“Faster! I can’t-”   
Almost immediately, Dream began to speed up, moving and grabbing Sapnap’s hips to even his pace. Each thrust was perfection, every moan erotic.   
“Sapnap, fuck, you’re so pretty. You’re my pretty boy aren’t you? Such a perfect pretty boy-“ Dream babbled, so lost in the feeling. Sapnap had a wide smile on his face, completely drunk on the feeling of quite literally being pounded into the mattress. 

“I love you,” he groaned, “My cockslut, god, look at you. You love it don’t you? You love being a fucking toy, only good for fucking. Say it, say you love being my whore.” Dream continued to ramble, pace unforgiving. Sapnap struggled to respond, only a moan coming out of his mouth as his grip on the pillow tightened. He heard Dream sigh as his boyfriend suddenly grabbed his collar, forcing him to arch his back. The new position would likely hurt him later, but now, it was absolutely perfect. Every thrust hit his prostate with such force, he didn’t know how long he could handle all of this pleasure.   
“I said to say it, tell me you’re a whore for me. That you only love my cock. Say it, slut.” Dream whispered into his ear, moving his grip on Sapnap away from the collar, to not choke him. Instead, he wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“I’m your whore! I love your cock so much, just a fuck toy for you! I love you so much!” he screamed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as his head was completely fogged with the pleasure. The only thing on his mind was Dream and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Fuck baby, I’m going to cum. Where do you want it?” He asked, slowing his thrusts and beginning to jerk Sapnap off, determined to have him finish with him. Sapnap sighed at the relieved pressure, leaning his head back to touch Dreams shoulder.   
“Do it in me, please, I want it so bad.” His voice was raspy and he was out of breath, but it was still full of love. Dream nodded, getting back to his previous speed, getting Sapnap off as well. Moans and lewd sounds filled the room as they both finally finished, both of them smiled with pure ecstasy. 

They both panted upon finishing, the aftershocks still waving through them as Dream pulled out of Sapnap. He collapsed onto the bed, completely destroyed.   
“That was amazing. You’re amazing.” Dream praised, petting Sapnap’s head.   
“You can get compliments when you get me out of this dress, I got cum on it.”   
They shared a laugh, Dream grabbing tissues to help clean up and Sapnap yanking the maid outfit off, throwing it onto the floor. Once they finished cleaning up, they laid back down on the bed, immediately clinging onto each other. 

“That collar was hot.” Sapnap said after a moment of silence. Dream laughed, letting himself relax into the soft pillows.   
“I hope you’d like it. I even paid extra for the tag.”   
“Dream’s bitch. I think it was worth the extra two dollars, I loved it.”   
Dream continued to rake his hands through Sapnap’s hair, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you, Sapnap.”   
“I love you too, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a few things:
> 
> 1\. THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE FOR NO REASON WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> 2\. I was too lazy to proofread it, sorry if it’s shit
> 
> 3\. I’m starting a sfw dream team one shot book so look out for that!! 
> 
> 4\. I love you guys so much


End file.
